1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination unit for the refrigerated or frozen storage of pizza components and an adjacent oven for baking such pizzas mounted atop the refrigeration unit.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Pizzas have been baked and relished by gourmets and fast-food fans throughout major portions of the world. The pizza pie has become as American as the hamburger, hotdog, and the sandwich. Pizzas are traditionally baked in large ovens, normally at a temperature approximating 500.degree. F. The dough is individually rolled, and often hand spun until it is ready for baking. Thereafter it is placed atop a separate tray, and the covering of tomato sauce, cheese, and the balance of the ingredients is applied. Thereafter, the tray upon which the pizza sits is placed into an oven, and it is baked for twenty-five to thirty minutes at 450.degree. F. to 525.degree. F. The process of making a fresh pizza takes as long as one-half an hour, even where the best skills are applied. Pizza parlors require considerable space, substantial equipment and installations, and support facilities.